The Watford School Dance
by ahiru2524
Summary: Watford is having a dance for the students, but Baz isn't looking forward to it. After a bit of trial and error, maybe things will work out after all.


**So this little SnowBaz nugget popped into my head a while ago and I finally wrote it! I hope you enjoy it.**

"Why why why why _why_?" Baz moaned to the empty room. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to think of anything _but_ the impending dance at Watford in a few weeks. Every year the school held a dance after the semester finals, just before the winter holidays, as a reward for the students' hard work. Normally Baz didn't care; he didn't have anyone he wanted to go with, and the dance was boring alone. But this year was different, because this year there _was_ someone he wanted to go with, only there was zero chance that if he even got up the nerve to ask that person that they would say yes.

"Hi Baz," Simon said, coming into the room. '_Speak of the devil' _Baz thought.

"Hey Snow," Baz greeted, quickly sitting up and leaning over the back side of his bed as if looking for something.

"I'm going to the library to do some work, do you want to come?" Simon asked.

"No," Baz answered shortly. Simon gave a small sigh; Baz never took him up on offers to do anything, and Simon felt bad always leaving him alone.

"Alright, well if you change your mind I'll be in the library," Simon said on his way out.

Once Simon was gone Baz stood up and wandered around the room aimlessly. It was Sunday, and he should probably take a look at his homework, but he couldn't be bothered to, instead spending the time until dinner moping and trying to read.

The next day Baz trudged into his first class of the morning, Language Arts. They were learning the history of different languages and how they impacted spells. Baz dropped into his seat next to Simon, who already had his notes, pen, and completed homework sitting on the table in front of him.

"Good morning, Baz," Simon greeted Baz, who was too tired to do much more than mumbled an unintelligible greeting.

"Good morning, class," their teacher said, beginning to write some things on the board. "I will collect your homework in a moment, but while you wait for me please open your books to page 136 and read silently." Baz flipped open his book, only to have a small folded note fall into his lap. Confused, Baz picked up the note, but quickly hid it when their teacher walked by. He tucked it under his leg, not wanting to get in trouble, and began reading.

Baz made his way through the crowded halls as quickly as he could, hoping to get to the library quickly so he could use as much of his free period as possible to work. As he approached the large wooden doors he spotted Simon talking to Agatha.

"So Agatha, you know the end of finals dance is coming up in a few weeks..." Baz heard Simon say. Baz felt his heart thud heavily in his chest, and he walked as quickly as he could to his dorm room before dropping onto the bed. Finals started the next day, but Baz couldn't think of anything but the dance and Simon. Simon, dancing with Agatha, and not...Baz shook his head; why did he torture himself like this? Sitting at his desk Baz remembered the note that had been in his book earlier and patted his pockets for it, only to come up empty. '_Must have fallen out of my pocket somewhere'_ Baz sighed, hoping it wasn't important.

Simon arrived a while later and went straight to his own desk to study, but it didn't escape his notice that Baz seemed to be in a worse mood than usual. Simon wished he could ask Baz what was wrong, but all he would get for an answer would be a scathing warning to mind his own business, so instead he simply got to work. Simon found he couldn't concentrate, though, his mind occupied with the impending dance and his looming problem of getting a date.

Simon sighed, shook his head to clear it, and tried to focus on his studies. So much so that he didn't notice the dark eyes of his roommate dart over to look at him with a mixture of concern and, if one looked hard enough, longing.

"Finals are _over_!" Simon cheered, throwing his arms up in celebration. He sat with his friends in the dining hall, everyone enjoying their dinner. Everyone cheered in agreement, except Baz who just nodded. Everyone began talking about how they thought they did, problems they had had, and so forth, which Baz tried to tune out. He didn't much care for Simon's friends, not because they weren't nice, but they didn't have much in common with him. However, the moment Baz heard mention of the dance he excused himself and left quickly. The dance was only two days away, and in Baz's opinion it couldn't come and go fast enough.

Simon noticed Baz's quick exit, and excused himself to follow.

"Simon," Agatha stopped him, "remember what I told you, okay?" Simon nodded.

"I will." Simon followed Baz, catching up with him a few hallways away from the dining hall.

"Baz, wait up," Simon called.

"Snow? What do you want?" Baz asked.

"Well, you kind of left quickly, and I wanted to make sure you're okay," Simon explained.

"I'm fine," Baz said, however the venom in his voice betrayed otherwise.

"Clearly you aren't. What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Baz turned to leave, but Simon ran after him.

"Baz, I want to help! You can talk to me, whatever it is."

"It's none of your business! Just go back to the dining hall and enjoy talking about the dance with your friends!" Simon stopped and looked at Baz, who was still walking as fast as he could away.

"Wait, so that's what this is about?" Simon said, running to catch up with Baz again. "Were we leaving you out? I'm sorry, Baz, we didn't mean to. We must have just got so excited about the dance and finals being over that we-"

"Oh give it a rest, Snow, I wasn't feeling 'left out'. I'm not a child!" Baz swallowed hard, hoping his voice wouldn't give anything away.

"Then what Baz, what is it?" Simon asked, jumping in front of Baz and effectively blocking his path.

"Dances are no fun when you're left standing alone by the punch all night watching the person you wanted to go with dance with someone else, okay? Are you happy now? Now let me by!" Baz pushed past Simon and ran up the flight of stairs that led to the dorms, taking them two at a time.

"Wait, this is because you don't have a date? Baz, you could still ask someone! There are plenty of-" Simon stopped at the bottom of the stairs when Baz shot him a dark look.

"I don't just want any date, Snow. Now drop it." Baz continued up the stairs, slower now.

"So, not even me?" Simon asked quietly. Baz stopped, sure he must have heard Simon wrong.

"What?"

"I said, not even me? I tried to ask you before, but I guess you lost the note I put in your book. This isn't really how I wanted to ask you, but...Baz, would you go to the dance with me?"

Baz felt like his stomach had dropped out of his body and into the basement; there was no way he was hearing this correctly, right?

"I...I..." Baz couldn't even form an answer.

"It's okay, if you don't. I mean, I know we don't always get along, but..." Simon trailed off, still waiting to see what Baz would say.

"I...yes," Baz finally answered. Simon smiled and climbed the few stairs between himself and Baz until they were on the same step. "Good," he said quietly.

"But...why me? I mean, you and Agatha, outside the library..." Baz stopped; he hadn't actually meant to bring that up, but his brain felt a bit mush at the moment.

"You saw that, huh?" Simon asked sheepishly. "See, after you left class I didn't know if you had read my note and didn't want to speak to me or you hadn't read it, so I was asking Agatha for advice."

"What'd she tell you?" Baz asked.

"To just walk up to you and ask you," Simon replied, grinning. "I guess she was right."

"Straightforward is usually best," Baz agreed. "Too bad you suck at it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Simon agreed with a chuckle. Baz looked like he was about to say more, but the halls were suddenly flooded with students trying to get to their dorms. "Let's keep talking in our room," Simon suggested. Baz nodded in agreement and followed Simon up to their room.

"So.." Baz said, sitting on his bed in red flannel pajama pants and a white shirt. Simon, similarly in blue flannel pants and a green shirt, sat on his own bed.

"So..." Simon echoed.

"You really want to go to the dance with me?" Baz asked.

"I really do," Simon said. "And you really want to go with me?"

"I really do," Baz mimicked. They were quiet, and Simon climbed under his blankets to go to bed. Baz turned out the light and got into bed, but he had one more question weighing on his mind. He rolled over to ask Simon, but stopped after opening his mouth; it could wait.

'_Okay, Pitch, this is it. You're going to go to the dance, and you're going to have a great time.'_ Baz thought at his reflection. He ran a comb through his hair for the hundredth time, straightened his tie, and looked critically at his reflection. '_Okay, here we go.'_

"Hey Simon, you ready?" Baz asked, coming out of the bathroom into their room where Simon stood looking in the full length mirror in the corner.

"Baz, does this jacket look as stupid as I think it does?" Simon asked, tugging at the bottom of his coat. Baz walked over, a small smile on his face. He stood behind Simon and reached around in front of him and took both of Simon's hands in his.

"You look great," Baz assured. The two made their way down to the crowded hallways where other happy couples were greeting each other and making their way towards the dance.

The dance was in the Dining Hall, all decorated in Watford colors. The large tables that were normally set up had been moved to one side to hold punch and all manner of cookies, cupcakes, and other goodies, and a stage was set up at the adjacent wall across from the main door where a band played.

Baz pulled Simon to the middle of the floor and they began dancing, but Simon couldn't help notice that they had draw the attention of more than a few people.

"Baz, people are staring." Simon whispered, "Maybe we should go get some punch, or..."

"Let 'em look. Just have fun," Baz said, pulling Simon just the slightest bit closer. Simon blushed, but smiled and tried to ignore the looks. After a few minutes people lost interest, and Simon and Baz enjoyed the whole night dancing and laughing.

"I don't know about you, Snow, but I'm more than ready for bed," Baz said, pushing open the door to their room. Curfew had been extended for the night, and the dance hadn't ended until nearly midnight.

"Same here. I'm beat." Both boys changed into their pajamas, but rather than get into bed they sat on Baz's bed.

"Tonight was really great. Thanks for asking me," Baz said.

"Thanks for going with me," Simon added. "Baz?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I...could I do something crazy?"

"I don't see why not, you generally do anyway." Baz almost shrugged his shoulders, but when Simon's hands touched them Baz stopped; the look of trust in Simon's eyes kind of scared him. Simon leaned in and gently, quickly, pecked Baz's lips.

"I wanted to do that all night," Simon admitted.

"If you're going to do it, do it for real," Baz teased, connecting their lips again with much more force. So much force, in fact, that he knocked Simon and himself backwards onto the bed. They lay there for a few minutes sharing kisses before Baz rolled over to lay next to Simon.

"Wow," Simon whispered.

"Was I that good?" Baz chuckled. Simon smiled and bumped Baz's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Good."


End file.
